BOTW Champions Battle Royale
Description These four pilot the beasts and have special abilities, but among each other, who is the toughest? NOTE: Spoilers for BOTW up ahead! Link: https://docs.google.com/drawings/d/1Hh9tE5pb_fGZyUVnYTeayHveTSmIQZT_i4iQdoYycGQ/edit?usp=drive_web Poll Who are you rooting for? Revali Mipha Daruk Urbosa Beginning Wiz: Revali, the Rito Champion and pilot of Vah Medoh. Boomstick: Mipha, the Zora Champion and pilot of Vah Ruta. Wiz: Daruk, the Goron Champion and pilot of Vah Rudania. Boomstick: Urbosa, the Gerudo Champion and pilot of Vah Naboris. Wiz: A hundred years ago, they helped Link in taking on Ganon, and all of them fell in battle. Boomstick: Ganon was too much for each of them, trapping them all in their own beasts that Ganon hijacked. It just wasn’t their day. Wiz: Each Champion possesses special abilities and skill, but among each other, who is the strongest? Boomstick: He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick! Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Revali [https://youtu.be/Wg5NIYBGwQI Dragon Roost Island - The Legend of Zelda: The Windwaker HD] Wiz: Revali is a highly skilled Rito chosen to pilot Vah Medoh to help Link fight Calamity Ganon. Boomstick: He reminds me of that other bird with great flight and arrogance. He just prefers the air. Wiz: Even before he was selected as a champion, Revali has won pretty much every archery competition among the Rito and even set new records. Boomstick: He should work with Dude Perfect to do some archery trick shots. That would be a piece of cake for him. Wiz: As a reward for being the reigning champion, Revali got his own Flight Range, which was later used by other Rito warriors like Teba. Popup: Revali wanted the Flight Range because he wanted to improve his skills and keep his records. Boomstick: This is also the place where he developed some fancy techniques. [https://youtu.be/cH8yRSOCs8g Kass’ Theme (Simon Loveridge Remix) - The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild] Boomstick: The most famous one is Revali's Gale. He spent time in the Flight Range perfecting his signature skill. Revali: I must stay in the eye of the whirlwind... Must push myself harder... Boomstick: Even among the Rito, this technique is tough to master. With it, he creates an updraft that allows him to soar up high in the sky, allowing him to shoot bomb arrows from up high. Wiz: Speaking of arrows, Revali wields the Great Eagle Bow. While it is twice his size, the bow allows him to shoot three arrows at a time while strategically consuming only one arrow. He can even hit targets with all three arrows at one shot. Boomstick: Revali also survived a fall from the sky while practicing his technique. His technique also gives him massive maneuverability to the point that, when combined with his record-breaking archery skills, he can claim to keep up with Link in battle! Wiz: Which brings up his biggest weakness: his arrogance. Boomstick: Revali always brags about his achievements to the point of being a turd. Revali: Impressive, I know. Very few can achieve the mastery of the sky. Revali: Let’s not forget the fact that I’m the most skilled archer of all the Rito. Revali: I forgot you have no way of making it up to the Divine Beast on your own! Boomstick: Okay! That's enough! [https://youtu.be/R1vDupMEds4 Revali’s Theme - The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild] Wiz: His pride can lead to him underestimating his opponents. Case in point, Windblight Ganon. Revali lost only because he was "winging it." Popup: Revali even claimed that he did not write the diary showing off his feats. For the benefit of the doubt, we'll be considering these feats in this battle. Boomstick: But despite being a star player stereotype, this blue bird has some impressive skill. And no, that ain't Falco! Revali: I know I play the biggest part in helping that, ahem... that little knight with the darkness-sealing sword. Correct? Well, if he loses his confidence after seeing me in action, don’t come crying to me. Boomstick: That’s it! We're moving on! Mipha [https://youtu.be/YKakZMQAZm0 Zora’s Domain (Day) - The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild] Wiz: Mipha is a highly kind Zora chosen to pilot Vah Ruta to help Link fight Calamity Ganon. Boomstick: Remember when Zora looked like Chaos from Sonic Adventure? Now they look pretty dope! Wiz: Mipha is the daughter of King Dorephan and has a younger brother named Sidon. Boomstick: Sidon is one of the coolest shark you’ll ever know. He is so popular not only in the game, but also on the internet! Don’t forget the fact that he can be taller than an average basketball player. [https://youtu.be/KG2-Xf49HEI Sidon’s Theme (LOrbSheddy Remix) - The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild] Wiz: Moving on, Mipha has shown plenty of skills. Being a Zora, she has great maneuverability in water and can even swim up or down waterfalls. She can also breathe underwater. Boomstick: She also wields the Ceremonial Trident. The Ceremonial Trident is a javelin that can double up as a ranged poking stick. Trained by Seggin, her skills with the trident are extraordinary. She has even tried to do Link's famous Spin Attack with that! Wiz: But her most valuable is ability is Mipha's Grace. It is very useful healing ability considering that Link often gets in dangerous situations. Mipha: I was always willing to heal your wounds. Boomstick: This move can heal minor wounds and even revive someone from death, which is very useful when you run out of stamina while flying. scene where Link runs out of stamina while flying, crashes into the ground, and gets revived by Mipha's Grace Boomstick: It's just like a fairy, but without the "Hey, Listen!" part. I'm sick and tired of that! But you might be wondering, hey, she can only use that on other people! Well, when Link got that ability, he was able to heal on his own similar other champions’ powers, so there’s no reason she can’t use that in the battleground. Wiz: Mipha's abilities are very useful in assisting Link for battle. Boomstick: She once helped Link take on a Lynel right near Zora’s Domain. Keep in mind, this one has lightning arrows, which are bad news for most Zora. Wiz: In addition, according to Zelda, Mipha had the easiest time controlling the beast. Boomstick: But most importantly, she made Zora armor that perfectedly fits the hero of Hyrule. In other words, she’s in love with Link. I can’t wait to see a fish and a human at prom! But unfortunately, that ended as well as an anime fan on prom night. Popup: Mipha's love for Link is similar to Ruto's from Ocarina of Time. [https://youtu.be/oC84xDccaos Mipha’s Theme - The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild] Wiz: Mipha was defeated by Waterblight Ganon and got locked up there for 100 years. Boomstick: But you might be wondering, can’t she use her grace to make it out alive and then go with Link on a date? Well, Mipha’s Grace has its limits. Wiz: Out of all the champions’ powers Link got, Mipha’s Grace has the longest recharge period. Also, Waterblight Ganon has a spear that can clear out the arena quickly. Popup: When Link got that ability, it takes 24 minutes (RT) for Mipha's Grace to recharge, or one in-game day. Boomstick: But even so, move over Zelda, ‘cause Mipha has great skill and admiration for our favorite Hyrule hero. Mipha: But know this, that no matter how difficult this battle might get, if you — if anyone ever tries to do you harm, then I will heal you. Daruk [https://youtu.be/7wJMyYQ7cZ0 Goron City (Day) - The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild] Wiz: Daruk is a highly powerful Goron chosen to pilot Vah Rudania to help Link fight Calamity Ganon. Boomstick: He’s also the result of mixing Santa Claus with a rock. Jolly good fella. Wiz: Daruk has a son named Yunobo. Out of all the champions, Yunobo is the only one to inherit the champions’ powers. Popup: Yunobo's powers makes him a key player in helping Link reclaim Vah Rudania. Boomstick: Yunobo feels just like an average kid from middle school. [https://youtu.be/H4tqW6M_N_0 Stone Talus Battle (Chime Remix) - The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild] Wiz: Anyway, Daruk is a Goron, meaning that he can smash rocks with his fists, survive intense heat at Death Mountain, and even curl up into a ball like Sonic the Hedgehog. Boomstick: Daruk also wields a gigantic metal slab called the Boulder Breaker. It may be heavy, but Daruk can wield it in one hand! This beast can break rocks and even metal crates. Also, striking the ground with it can create a miniature earthquake! Let's hope he doesn't do that near a fault line. Daruk: No monster stands a chance when fighting me, the almighty Daruk! Wiz: Daruk's special ability is Daruk's Protection. This gives him an all-encompassing shield. where Daruk uses his ability on a falling boulder Boomstick: It can protect himself from attacks ranging from Bokoblin attacks to even boulders twice his size falling on him! This move is also a Guardian beam reflector. These walking metal pots are such a pain. scene where Link gets killed by a Guardian Wiz: Moving on, Daruk is one of the strongest and boldest characters in the game. His strength combined with his weaponry gives him great destructive capability. Boomstick: One time, he hit a Bokoblin sky-high like it’s nothing more than a golf ball! Wiz: However, despite his sheer strength and skill, Daruk is not unstoppable. [https://youtu.be/_fNvrcP1Slk Daruk’s Theme - The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild] Wiz: While he may be powerful, he's not the brightest. Out of all the champions, Daruk had the hardest time to control the beast and even needed Link's help. Boomstick: Daruk also lost his life to Fireblight Ganon. And if you're thinking that his shield can keep him alive, keep in mind, Fireblight Ganon has an axe-like blade, has its own version of an all-encompassing shield, and can even charge a fire Spirit Bomb. Wiz: This means that Daruk's Protection does not guarantee invincibility and can be overcome by more powerful attacks. Popup: When Link got that ability, he can not use it to defend from a lava bath. This might be the way Daruk got killed by Fireblight Ganon. Boomstick: Also, Daruk is afraid of dogs. I guess Paw Patrol may be his version of a horror movie. Wiz: Even so, Daruk's boldness makes him one of the best Gorons in the series. Daruk: I tell you what... sure is a blast piloting a toy like this around. Let those other champions know, they better eat their gravel if they wanna keep up with Daruk. Urbosa [https://youtu.be/wsXvTkO9yE4 Molduga Battle - The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild] Wiz: Urbosa is a highly tough Gerudo chosen to pilot Vah Naboris to help Link fight Calamity Ganon. Boomstick: She is also the former chief of the Gerudo, who are extreme feminists. Heck, they even banned males from entering their town! And yet Link was able to get in by simple cross-dressing. Now that's just discrimination. Popup: Urbosa even noted that Link wore the Gerudo disguise to get in 100 years ago. Wiz: Ever since Zelda's mother passed away, Urbosa has been a mother-like figure to the princess. This also got her to become one of the four Champions. Boomstick: She also joined the cause because Ganon used to be a Gerudo and a Captain Falcon clone. Also, she wanted to protect the Thunder Helm. [https://youtu.be/IkwynysiYhs Gerudo Valley - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (SSB4 Remix)] Wiz: Urbosa has a wide variety of weaponry. She wields the Scimitar of the Seven, one of the strongest swords from the Gerudo. Boomstick: She can also defend in style with the Daybreaker. This is golden and lightweight, making it useful in battle. With it, she can parry enemy attacks and counterattack. Wiz: But her most useful ability is Urbosa's Fury. With a snap of a finger, she can summon lightning down her opponents. Boomstick: This move is also very quick to execute. When Zelda noticed an enemy trying to strike from behind, all Urbosa needed is a snap to shock the intruder. It also has a large range and can strike multiple enemies, making it useful while infiltrating Bokoblin camps. Wiz: Urbosa has shown plenty of combat skills. She was able to take down two Yiga warriors and even was able to identify them in their disguises. Urbosa: Unlike you traitors, I prefer to fight your enemies head on. Do your worst. Boomstick: These Yiga are a pain in the butt! They not only stole the Thunder Helm from Riju, but they always appear while your travelling throughout Hyrule as often as spam mail. On the plus side, their leader is a complete joke. [https://youtu.be/fhox8Axd1v4 Urbosa’s Theme - The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild] Wiz: However, despite her accomplishments, Urbosa is not perfect. Boomstick: She lost her life to Thunderblight Ganon, but hey, it's one of the most stupid fast bosses in the game. Be honest, you probably got frustrated in this boss fight. scene where Link gets knocked out by Thunderblight Ganon Boomstick: Also, this has lightning attacks, and Urbosa wasn't normally seen wearing her Thunder Helm. Always be prepared. Popup: Thunderblight Ganon's metal pillars could counter Urbosa's lightning. Wiz: Overall, Urbosa has a very adaptable fighting style and can hold her ground in battle. Boomstick: You'll never want to mess around with this Gerudo! Urbosa: Ah, well...you certainly got here fast. I should have expected as much, from the princess's own appointed knight. Death Battle [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vEKPOuMJmAU Helper to Hero Rest Area - Kirby Super Star Ultra ] It was just another normal day in Hyrule. The wind is blowing and the river is flowing. The grass is fresh and the sun is lit. A few animals were sleeping. Suddenly... [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=390HudWFSKc Termina Field (RichaadEB Remix) - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask] Revali landed on a nearby cliff, scanning the area. Mipha hopped out of the water. Daruk rolled into the field. Urbosa walked into the area. All of them took out their respective weapons. FIGHT! At first, it was total chaos. Daruk and Urbosa got into a clash with their own weapons. Meanwhile, Revali glides off the cliff and uses his Great Eagle Bow to shoot Bomb Arrows towards Mipha. She jumped out of the way, but the explosion caused Daruk and Urbosa to stumble a bit and Mipha to get knocked back. She heals herself and proceeds towards Daruk and Urbosa. Mipha tried to attack Urbosa while she was fighting with Daruk, but Urbosa noticed and used her Daybreaker to counter Mipha's attack. Mipha got knocked back a bit while Urbosa was about to strike back. Urbosa managed to land in a few blows in Mipha, knocking her back to the water, but Daruk striked the ground, causing Urbosa to stumble. Revali lands and fired arrows at Daruk, which knocked Daruk back a few feet. He fired more Bomb Arrows, but Daruk blocked them all with Daruk's Protection. As a result, Revali used his gale to get up high to get a better vantage point. [https://m.youtube.com/watch?t=0h0m0s&v=uOdnFGEuem4 Jungle Joyride (Day) - Sonic Unleashed] Revali saw Mipha in the water and tried to shoot arrows towards the Zora Princess, but she was able to dodge them all. Despite that, Revali still fired at Mipha, thinking he would land a hit. Mipha evaded all the arrows and jumped out of the water to attack Urbosa in the back with her Lightscale Trident. Urbosa then reacted to Mipha and blocked with her Daybreaker to prepare for a counter, but Mipha knew what could happen and jumped out of the way. While Mipha and Urbosa had an even duel, Revali saw Mipha and Urbosa and felt confident he could land a shot to take two out. Mipha was also getting a slight upper hand on Urbosa, but in response, Urbosa unleashed her lightning strike, Urbosa’s Fury, on both of them, shocking Revali and knocking out Mipha back into the water. Revali crashed into the ground but was able to get back up to fire a direct shot, but Urbosa slashed in and cut Revali in half. KO! Urbosa then looked away from Revali's corpse and faced Daruk, who was seemingly the only survivor left. Daruk rushed at Urbosa, but Urbosa dodged Daruk's strike. Both put up a fight with each other. [https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=1PbN_ALTTJE Dragon - The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild] Meanwhile, a red fish was lying down unconsciously with a trident near by. She got knocked out since she was extremely weak to lightning. However, this fighter is not not done yet. Even though she was badly injured, the Zora Champion used Mipha's Grace to revive herself. She opened her eyes and clenched her fists with determination to face the other two combatants. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A-M47c0K6q8 Armored Armadillo (2016 Breis Remix) - Mega Man X] While Daruk and Urbosa were swinging their weapons, Mipha intercepted them both, catching them off guard. Daruk turned into a boulder and tried to roll over Mipha and Urbosa, but Mipha noticed and jumped over the Goron Champion and jabbed her trident in the back. Daruk swung his Boulder Breaker at Mipha, but she jumped away from it and proceeded to jab at the Goron Champion after finding the opening. Urbosa also saw an opening and proceeded to attack Mipha, but she also dodged her strike. Mipha jabbed at Urbosa, but the Gerudo Champion flipped away from the final attack, allowing her to do a Flurry Rush on Mipha before Mipha ducked under the final attack and jabbed at Urbosa, causing her to trip. While Urbosa and Mipha were fighting, Daruk rushed in and slammed his Boulder Breaker into the ground, creating a massive shockwave. Daruk tried to swing his Boulder Breaker, but Urbosa used her lightning attack again, stunning Daruk and knocking out Mipha. Unfortunately, before the Zora princess was able to get up, Daruk slammed his Boulder Breaker at Mipha, defeating her for good. KO! [https://m.youtube.com/watch?t=0h0m0s&v=x10HgyVJbko Corrupted Dragon - Super Mario Odyssey] Daruk and Urbosa now faced each other, both of them badly worn out. Both rushed at each other and clashed heavily at each other for a few strikes. Daruk managed to knock Urbosa's sword out of her hand, but Urbosa used her lightning attack to shock Daruk, causing him to drop his Boulder Breaker and giving her enough time to get her sword back. Urbosa landed more hits on Daruk in the back, and although Daruk tried to swing at Urbosa, she lept back and activated her lightning. However, after the first strike, Daruk blocked the other lightning attacks, causing an explosion that set the field around them on fire. Realizing that Daruk can block lightning, Urbosa tried to use hit-and-run tactics to gain an upper hand on Daruk. Both clashed at each other a couple more times. Eventually, Urbosa found an opening and charged at Daruk, who tried to slam at the ground. [https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=-PqXj1DQrqA Divine Beasts Strike - The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild] However, the Gerudo princess got knocked off by Daruk's Protection and the shockwave, giving Daruk a perfect opportunity to strike at Urbosa. After crushing the Gerudo princess, Daruk swung his Boulder Breaker at Urbosa, knocking her sky high. KO! Daruk raised his Boulder Breaker up high, while smiling at his victory. In their spirit forms, Urbosa and Mipha clapped for the Goron Champion, while Revali (who got last place) crossed his arms, insisting that he would win if they had a rematch. Results [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A7I00wD0Q1U Daruk's Theme (Vetrom Remix) - The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild] Boomstick: NOOOOO!!!! Not the fish bae! Wiz: But to be honest, this battle is anything but clear-cut. Each Champion has widely different abilities and can counter each other, but Daruk's insane strength and durability was just enough for him to be the ... Champion. Boomstick: But first off, let's talk about the other fighters and find out why each of them landed in their respective place. First off, Revali. Wiz: Revali's mobility did give him the best mobility advantage since he can fly and fire arrows at a distance. His arrows are also fast and can reach the speed of a gale. Popup: The U.S. National Weather Service define a gale as 39 to 54 mile per hour wind. Boomstick: He could even potentially defeat Daruk, if it weren't for the other combatants as well as his insane arrogance. He doesn't even have a method of defense, and attacks like Urbosa's Fury can render his flight useless, making this brat lose early in battle. Wiz: Urbosa's Fury was also effective against Mipha since lightning is fatal for most Zora. However, Mipha's Grace allows her to survive longer than Revali. Mipha is also the smartest of the four combatants and had strong courage and determination, traits that are superior to Revali's. Popup: While some Zora like Seggin can resist lightning, they can only do so for a limited amount of time and can not fight with lightning arrows for extended periods of time. Boomstick: Like Revali, Mipha has a distinct speed advantage in water, like the time she swam up a waterfall with baby Sidon on her back! Wiz: By comparing Mipha's height to the height of the waterfall, this means that she can swim at around 5 mph. Keep in mind, this is up a waterfall, so removing the force of gravity means that Mipha can swim at around 44 mph. Popup: For measurement reference, we used Link's height from Ocarina of Time (5 ft 3 in.) to scale the other heights. Boomstick: But unfortunately for our favorite Zora, Urbosa's Fury and Daruk's sheer power was just to much for Mipha to handle, with Urbosa's Fury being a stupid fast and super effective weapon against Mipha. But hey, at least she's still with Link in spirit. Popup: Mipha even stated that Waterblight Ganon defeated her before she was even able to respond. scene where Link gets knocked out while fighting a Lynel but gets revived by Mipha's Grace Mipha: It was my pleasure. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gsjYEGfM1qo Hyrule Castle (Shady Cicada Remix) - The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild] Wiz: But deciding between Urbosa and Daruk was very tricky. Urbosa had the speed and smarts advantage, but Daruk had the strength and durability advantage. Boomstick: When Link got Daruk's Protection, he was able to defend against lightning, meaning that Daruk can defend against Urbosa's fury as well. Wiz: Urbosa's lightning isn't the most destructive, as some Yiga Warriors were able to walk out of battle. Also, both Urbosa and Daruk do not use their special ability very often in battle, but as a last resort. Boomstick: But what gave Daruk a slight advantage was the influence of the other fighters. Mipha was smart and would likely go for Urbosa. Plus, her healing and range guarantees Mipha to land a few attacks on the Gerudo Champion. Wiz: Also, Urbosa does not have many ways to kill Daruk. Remember that, Daruk blocked an attack from a falling boulder, and by comparing Daruk's height to the boulder, this boulder weighed about 1.35 million kilograms. Popup: This boulder was likely made out of andesite since Death Mountain was a composite volcano. Boomstick: Finally, in game stats show that Urbosa's Daybreaker had a base defense of 48, while Daruk's Boulder Breaker had a base attack of 60. [https://youtu.be/f8z6o8duuto?t=1m18s Trailer Theme (Malcolm Robinson Remix) - The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild] Wiz: However, it was a tough match for Daruk, and all of the Champions are skilled in unique ways. Boomstick: They are literally the best of the best. That's why they were chosen in the first place! Wiz: But in the end, Daruk's raw power and durability was enough for him to claim victory. Boomstick: Looks like this Goron Champion gave the others a crushing defeat. Wiz: The winner is DARUK. Trivia * This battle is done to commemorate the Champions' Ballad DLC and the Game Awards 2017. * The ending is based on the Results Screen from the Super Smash Bros. series. * Boomstick's comments in Revali's section heavily reference the other Nintendo blue bird, Falco. * If this fight were to be done, 3D animation would be used. Next Time One ally from 1997 has a tongue. Another ally from 2011 has a spear. Both come together in 2018. We see them fight over here! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:SettleItInSSB Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card